Whiskey Lullaby
by Ayrtha21keybladewielder
Summary: Chase and Andie go through a very rough time, both of them get addicted to alcohol and they don't have each other to get through it. Will either of them make it to tell the other they're sorry? One shot Andie and Chase


** Whiskey Lullaby**

**Hey guys, um yea I've got another one shot here. Hehe um but before I get into that nothing much is going on here. I got rained on when I went to go dance so now I'm back home and trying to re-straighten my hair.**

**Okay this one shot, um it's got absolutely nothing to do with What Hurts the Most, Littlest Things, and Careless Whisper. It's not part of them, but I've always loved this song so I decided to make a one shot out of it. If you haven't seen the video go look it up on Youtube, it's super sad.**

**A/N-This one is named after the song "Whiskey Lullaby" by Brad Paisley and Alison Kraus. It's a really good song and music video, so go check it out!**

**Disclaimer-I don't own anything, it'd be horrible if I did own Step Up 2, seeing as how I love to put them through as much hell as possible.**

As Chase stepped off the Grey Hound bus that ran right in front of his house, he smiled. The first true smile that had grazed his features in almost three months. He was home, Andie was waiting for him inside. His beautiful sweet Andie, Chase chuckled to himself as he slung his huge duffel bag over his shoulder and began to walk up the path to the front door. He'd not told his girlfriend of four years that he was coming home today. He wanted it to be a surprise.

The wood door to the house was open but the screen was not. As carefully and quietly as he could, Chase pulled the screen open. He shuffled into the house, careful to avoid the creaking boards he knew were there. He closed the door quietly and took off his baseball cap. Sitting his bag on the floor, he placed his black cap on the table next to a set of pictures. Looking at them, Chase gave a small smile at one in particular. Him and Andie under their willow tree the day before he left. Running his fingers over the frame, Chase closed his eyes. He could still remember that day perfectly.

_Chase laughed out loud as Andie threw herself into his arms. She had just told her dance choreographer that she had to go because her boyfriend had something important to tell her. Needless to say, the choreographer was not happy. But Andie didn't care, Chase was leaving the next morning to go all the way to California to dance._

_Picking her up off the ground, Chase twirled her around in circles. Both of them laughing. Andie threw her head back and squealed as Chase let go of her completely, her arms tightened around his neck to his suffocating point._

_"Chase!"_

_Chuckling, Chase gently put his arms back around her waist before lowering her to the ground. She smiled up at him before pressing her lips against his._

_When they pulled apart, Andie ran her hands up and down his arms. Her smile was fading slightly and Chase's slid all the way off his face. He had not wanted to leave her, he wanted very much for her to come with him but Andie told him no. She said that it she couldn't just up and leave, not when Sarah was so sick and she had Charlie to look after. And Chase agreed with her, but it still didn't make goodbye any easier._

_"When you get back," She began quietly. "We'll start a family yea?"_

_Chase nodded happily before crushing his lips against hers once more. He deepened the kiss and picked her up off the ground once more. They pulled apart though when there was a honking horn and Blake pulled up on the curb. _

_Sighing, Chase put Andie back on the ground and picked up his bag._

_"I love you." He told her smiling. "I'll always love you."_

_"I love you too." She replied giving him the brightest smile she could._

Chase's thoughts were broken when he heard Andie's laughter float down the stairs. Grinning, Chase placed his hand on the banister and began to climb the steps as quietly and quickly as possible. Becoming more and more eager to see her. He couldn't wait to run his fingers through her long brown hair and kiss her soft pink lips.

When Chase got to their bedroom room, he paused for a moment and closed his eyes listening to her sweet laugh. He put his hand on the door and gently pushed. The door gave a loud creak and Andie's laughter stopped.

Chase stared at her. There was his Andie, in bed with some guy. She still had on her underwear but still, she was in bed with him. Their bed as a matter of fact. Chase knew that by the rosy color on her cheeks that she was drunk but that wasn't an excuse. He felt his face fall and he put his head down.

"Chase," Andie began quietly.

Shaking his head, Chase turned back around and headed for the stairs. His shoes squeaking on the polished tile floor.

"Chase wait!" Andie voice called frantically.

Taking the stairs two at a time, Chase made it to the bottom before she had even reached the top. He snatched his SUV keys off the coffee table in the hallway and threw open the screen door. He hopped down from the porch and practically ran over to his car. He shoved the key into the lock and turned it. Then he wrenched open the door and hopped in.

Andie had just come barreling out of the door as he threw the car into drive and began to speed down the drive way. Even though his windows were rolled up, Chase could still hear her screaming his name and pleading with him to come back.

_She put him out like the burning end of a midnight cigarette  
She broke his heart he spent his whole life trying to forget_

Chase didn't know where he was going until he got there. Their willow tree had not changed. It was stil the same sturdy, droopy tree that it was when he left three months ago. Climbing out of the truck, Chase stumbled over to hide himself beneath that branches that swept the sea of green grass.

Covering his eyes, with the palms of his hands, Chase let out a frustrated growl. He'd been so stupid. How could he think that leaving Andie here and believing that she would not sleep with anyone else was the right thing? Hell he was even surprised at himself that he'd not been pushed into sleeping with some random girl while he was away. But he hadn't and it hurt him to find out that Andie was cheating on him.

He may have been gone for three months but they were still together. He had been faithful, why hadn't she? Chase felt warm tears streak down his cheeks and he growled again.

"Stop fucking crying." He muttered. "Just stop it!"

Pushing himself up to a sitting level, Chase pulled a few blades of grass out of the ground and let out another growl.

He needed a drink.

_  
We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind  
Until the night_

Chase wasn't too sure what day it was. It could have been Sunday, or maybe Friday. Who knew?

Bringing the bottle of Vodka up to his chapped lips, Chase down almost half of it in one breath. He wasn't sure exactly where he was either. He just knew that he was in an alley, and it was really dark. Around him it was anyway, he had sat himself underneath a lamp.

However though when he thought he was gonna be sick, he scrambled to his feet and leaned against the car that had been sitting across from him for nearly five hours now. Bending over, he squeezed his eyes shut. But nothing came up, he choked and gasped for breath.

He heard a car drive by the alley but he didn't bother to look. Chase could have cared less who it was. His only concern at the moment was getting more Vodka.

--

Andie sighed and let a few tears slide down her smooth cheeks. Where the hell was he? She'd been searching for the last week for Chase and he was no where to be found. Blake hadn't seen, Alex hadn't seen him, not even their parents had seen him. The crew didn't even know he was back.

As she drove past a dark alley with only a street lamp on to light one certain spot, Andie hit the wheel in frustration.

"Chase, where are you?" She murmured.

_**Three Days Later**_

__Andie stepped into the Dragon and instantly pushed herself onto her tip toes. She was looking any and everywhere for Chase. He might have come here to dance or just to chill. Maybe if she found him she could tell him how sorry she was and that she never meant to hurt him. And that she only wanted to be with him.

"Yo, D." Meezy called smiling at her. "You looking for someone?"

Andie made her way over to the bar and leaned against it.

"Have you seen Chase?" She asked, her eyes never leaving the crowd.

"Nope sorry ma." He replied wiping down the bar. "I haven't seen him since he left to go dance three months ago, he's back?"

Andie nodded once.

"Tell him I said what's up when you find him."

Andie nodded again, her eyes on the small crowd that was forming on the dance floor. Something was happening. She put herself back on her tip toes to try and see. Was it Chase?

--

He'd just been dancing. That's all he'd been doing. That and drinking his newly found bottle of whiskey. It was good whiskey even though he didn't know what kind exactly it was. How was he supposed to know the girl that he was grinding against had a damn boyfriend?

She shoulda told him before she starting sway her hips seductively and give him sexy looks. Now a fight was promising to break out between him and this really short guy, but Chase didn't want to fight. He wanted to dance and drink and forget.

So pushing his way out of the crowd and away from the very short and angry man, Chase stormed out the back of the Dragon. He thought he heard a familiar voice call him name but he wasn't stopping. He didn't want to talk to anyone from his past, couldn't they see he was trying to get over her?

He was halfway down the alley that led to a main street when he saw the old man. He was sitting on a bench, a bottle wrapped in a brown paper bag in his hand. Chase raised his own bottle the man and he did the same. They clanked bottles clumsily and drank deeply from it.

When Chase was finished with his, he nodded the man before heading back down the alley. Was it him or was this a really long alley? Looking from the empty bottle in his hand to the wall right next to him, Chase's face lit up with a drunken grin and he chucked the bottle right at the wall. It smashed and glass began to fall to the ground like dying confetti. He then stormed out of the alley, he needed to find more Vodka or Whiskey or even beer. Something that would make him forget.

--

Andie's heart skipped a beat. She'd seen him, well the back of his head but still it was Chase. She knew so. After saying goodbye to Meezy quickly, Andie began to push her way through the crowd.

"Chase!" She called watching him walk toward the back door of the Dragon. But he must not have heard her because he didn't turn around. Andie began to push people a little more roughly when he disappeared out of her sight through the back door.

It took her a whole five minutes to push her way through the crowd. And when she got to the back alley the only person there was a man who was sitting on the bench with a bottle wrapped in brown paper. Andie ran over to him and skidded to a halt in front of him.

"Have you seen a guy?" She panted. "With dirty blond hair and big brown eyes, he's like six two—."

Without a word, the man pointed down the alley with his bottle. Andie thanked him before running down the alley at top speed. She had to get to him before he disappeared again.

"Chase!" She yelled, her voice echoing back to her in the hallway. "Chase where are you?"

But when she reached the main street she couldn't see him anywhere. It didn't help that there were hundreds of people walking around. Andie bit her lip and but her head down, letting her hair hide the tears that came.

_He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away her memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees  
_

Chase was cold. He was so terribly cold, that was half reason why he'd stolen this blanket. It wasn't all that big but it was keeping his upper body warm. And if he curled up tightly into a ball, it'd cover his whole body. His bottle of rum as well.

Chase liked the taste of rum, it was different from beer, whiskey and Vodka. But he still preferred Vodka to them all. He just couldn't find any bottles of it in trash cans or anything. So he settled on the half drank bottle of rum. Putting the brim to his lips, Chase watched as a light snow began to fall.

He'd have to get a place to live soon. Shoving himself to his feet, Chase began to stumble down the street.

"Wouldn't want to freeze to death would we?" He muttered.

_**Three weeks later**_

__Chase stood staring out at the setting sun. He in the old dirty apartment he'd found that didn't cost too much. He'd just come to a conclusion. No matter how much he drank, he would always see her face. He could see her right now, the girl standing down waiting for the bus, she looked exactly like Andie.

Andie.

It'd been forever since he'd actually thought of her name. He always referred to her as her or she, thinking it would help ease the pain. The pain of learning that the woman he loved and would always love had cheated on him.

Gripping the curtains tightly, Chase titled his head back and brought the Vodka bottle to his lips. But it was empty and he titled his head back too far. The next thing he knew, he was hitting the ground with a loud thud and his head was hitting the hard wood. Not to mention the curtains were being pulled down around him.

He wrestled with them, not really caring if they won or not. He just wanted something to do, something to keep his mind off Andie. Chase stood up and stumbled back into the dresser that was sitting against the wall. It broke into pieces and Chase fell to the floor again. He was done, Chase covered his eyes with his hands.

He gave up.

--

It'd taken Andie three weeks to find this address. She didn't know why Chase had picked the lowest of the low to live. He was up on the third floor and since the elevator was broken, Andie would have to take the stairs.

She became nervous when she reached the second floor. He would shout at her no doubt and lose his temper. But she wasn't worried about him hitting her, Chase would never. Which was why she came by herself, he would glare at her and yell at her and probably cuss her out but he would not lay a finger on her.

When Andie reached the third floor she found his door instantly, raising her hand to knock on the wood it was inches from its destination—

_BANG!_

_We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that said I'll love her till I die  
And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

_**Two weeks later**_

__Andie didn't think she'd ever cried harder in her life. She was not a noisy crying though, she would not scream and yell and make a fool of herself. She'd already done that in the room where she found him.

Instead she stood next to Moose, her eyes trained on the brown oak coffin. She could hear people talking but the words were not sinking in. She didn't care what they had to say about him. She felt Moose's arm around her shoulders but she didn't want his sympathy.

This was all her fault. It was her fault that things went to hell. It as her fault that Chase drank until he couldn't take it anymore. And it was her fault that he killed himself.

As the funeral wore on, Andie brought her tear filled brown eyes up to stare at Mr. and Mrs. Collins. She was aware that they had called her every name thinkable under their breaths since the service began. Alex, who was standing on Andie's other side had wanted to say something but Andie wouldn't let him. They could say whatever they wanted about her now.

She didn't care.

_La la la la la la la...La la la la la la laaaa...  
La la la la la la la...La la la la la la laaaa..._

When Andie got home from the funeral she lay in her bed and cried. She did not scream and kicked and punch at her bed. She just cried. Moose had come in to try and comfort her but Andie wouldn't have it, she did not to be comforted. She wanted someone to yell at her, scream at her. Tell her this all her fault.

But more importantly she wanted someone to tell her that Chase forgave her. Because that's all that Andie really cared about, she just wanted his forgiveness. As Moose rubbed her back, he didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say, all of this was turning into one big mess.

_The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself  
For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath  
She finally drank her pain away a little at a time  
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind  
Until the night_

After many bottles of whiskey that she found in Blake's room. Andie decided that she was going to go out. She needed to get her mind off of everything that was going on. She needed to go and have fun.

Stumbling over to her closet, Andie pulled on a pair of jeans and one of her favorite tank tops. She left her hair down and put on her make up, not much but just enough.

Then after making sure that Blake and Brandy were asleep, she snuck from her room, down the stairs and out the house. The cool night air felt good and she decided she might as well go to the Dragon.

However on the way, she stopped and bought herself a nice big bottle of Vodka. Clutching it to her tightly, Andie giggled to herself.

"This should hold me until later."

When she got to the Dragon, Andie didn't say hi to Meezy. Instead she went straight out onto the dance floor and began to dance. Letting whoever wanted pull her close. Although, as she danced, Andie could have sworn that a couple of them guys were Chase. They looked just like him but when Andie would turn around to get a better look, she'd find herself staring at someone completely different.

She danced and drank until there was more Vodka in her bottle and her legs felt as if carpets were constantly being ripped out from under her. She stumbled out of the Dragon and headed for home. Or at least which way she thought home was.

Andie hadn't meant to walk through this couples argument. It was just she was using the wall to keep from falling over and they were in the way. So she walked inbetween them. And the next thing she knows, the guy who was probably the cause of the argument had her pent against the wall, in her bedroom.

She was just about to close her eyes and let her head fall back when she saw him. Chase, sitting on her bed staring at her in concern. He shook his head and frowned at the fact that she was just letting some random guy hook up with her. It was when he disappeared that Andie began to struggle and to her surprise the guy let up.

"What's the problem baby? "He asked.

Andie ran her hands through her hair.

"Get out." She said quietly.

"What?" He asked grinning. "Come on you don't mean that."

"The hell I don't." Andie spat. "Get out! Get out! GET OUT!"

She began to push against his chest, forcing him back and out her door. He backed up in surprise and what just about to protest when Andie slammed the door shut in his face. She locked it and went over to the nightstand.

Pulling open the drawer she took out a bottle of rum and uncorked it. Then she brought it to her lips and practically downed the whole thing. When she pulled the bottle back, Andie wiped her mouth roughly.

"Chase," She whimpered. "Help me."

_She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away his memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees_

Standing, Andie went back over to the nightstand. She pulled the door out all the way and rummaged around in the back of it. When she found what she was looking for, she went over to her dresser and picked up her favorite picture of Chase. Holding it too her chest, Andie sat down on the side of the bed. She stared at the wall for a moment before heaving a great sigh.

She gave up.

_**A week later**_

_We found her with her face down in the pillow  
Clinging to his picture for dear life  
We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

La la la la la la la...La la la la la la laaaa...

Alex stood next to Blake, staring down at the two headstones. He couldn't believe this. In less than two months he lost his brother and the love of his brothers' life. Blake's hand was gripping his shoulder tightly and Alex knew it was so he could keep himself from crying.

In all honesty, Alex didn't care who say him cry. He was going to mourn the two that he'd lost and he'd always remember them. Glancing across the headstone, Alex met Moose's eyes. They were puffy and red and he looked as if he had not slept in forever. Alex knew that Andie was Moose's first real best friend and losing her was like losing a family member.

"Let's go Alex." Brandy said quietly. "It's time to leave."

Nodding Alex stood up and brushed his pants off. He followed Blake and Brandy about halfway back to the car. Without thinking about it, Alex turned around. His green eyes widened as he watched Andie and Chase come around from opposite sides of their willow tree. They stopped about two feet away from each other.

Chase wore a pair of baggy jeans and a baby blue t-shirt, his signature hat twisted backwards on his head. He had his hands shoved down in his pockets and he was staring at Andie with an intensity that Alex didn't think he could bear.

Andie wore a baggy pair of cargo pants and her signature tank top was a pretty purple. Her hair was cascading down her back while her bangs framed her pretty face. She looked back into Chase's eyes sadly before lowering her head and picking nervously at her fingers.

_La la la la la la la...La la la la la la laaaa..._

She didn't notice Chase closing the distance between them. But when he did, he put a finger under her chin and lifted her face up. He gave her his most charming smile and Andie's face split into a wide grin. She threw her arms around his shoulders and Chase laughed out loud.

_La la la la la la la...La la la la la la laaaa..._

Alex grinned at the two of them before shaking his head and running to catch up with his brother. As he climbed into the black SUV he looked back over at the graves just in time to see Chase plant a gently kiss on Andie's waiting lips.

_La la la la la la la...La la la la la la laaaa..._

**Aw I liked that one lol. Don't ask me why I wrote it but I did. Please review and tell me what you guys think!**

**Danyi**


End file.
